1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rigid inflatable boat with easy lifesaving, and more particularly to a rigid inflatable boat with easy lifesaving, which gives a considerable reduction in necessary time for saving a person from drowning in the case of the emergency, by separating a tube to be installed to the rigid inflatable boat into an arc-shaped front tube and a rear tube, by fixedly installing the arc-shaped front tube at a front side of a hull and slideably installing the rear tube at a rear side of the arc-shaped front tube, and by allowing the rear tube to quickly move in the backward direction, thereby an open space is created between a rear end of the arc-shaped front tube and a front end of the rear tube, and consequently it is possible to quickly lift up the drowning person through the open space.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional rigid inflatable boat for saving a person from drowning in the case of the emergency is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Arc-shaped front tubes 1 are fixedly installed at both front sides of a hull. Rear tubes 2 are fixedly installed at both rear sides of the hull. A middle tube 15 is detachably inserted between a rear end of the arc-shaped front tube 1 and a front end of the rear tube 2. An open space for allowing a person to come in or go out is provided between the rear end of the arc-shaped front tubes 1 and the front end of the rear tube 2 with opposite to the middle tube 15.
The middle tube 15 is provided with a protrusion 16 at a front side and a rear side thereof, which comprises a semi-solid material. The semi-solid material of the protrusion 16 is stronger than the materials of the outer surfaces of the expanded front tube 1 and the expanded rear tube 2. An air injection port 17 is formed at a middle portion of the middle tube 15. The middle tube 15 expands by injecting the air therein through the injection port 17 and thereafter it is inserted into the space between the rear end of the arc-shaped front tubes 1 and the front end of the rear tube 2. If the middle tube 15 further expands by injecting the air therein through the injection port 17, it fully fills the space between the rear end of the arc-shaped front tubes 1 and the front end of the rear tube 2.
If a user wants to save a person from drowning by using this conventional rigid inflatable boat 3, he or she must make the middle tube 15 to be constricted by deflating the air from the middle tube 15. If the middle 15 becomes shrank, it is possible to rapidly move the rear tube 2 in the backward direction between the rear end of the arc-shaped front tubes 1 and the front end of the rear tube 2. As a result, it is possible to lift up the drowning person through the open space due to the contraction of the middle tube 15.
After saving the drowning person, the middle tube 15 expands again by injecting the air therein through the injection port 17. Then, the expanded middle tube 15 can block the space between the rear end of the arc-shaped front tubes 1 and the front end of the rear tube 2.
However, one drawback of this conventional rigid inflatable boat is that the work for mounting and detaching the middle tube 15 is troublesome. Another drawback of the conventional rigid inflatable boat is that a long time occurs to perform the process for mounting or detaching the middle tube 15, and thereby resulting in the retardation of saving the drowning person. Another drawback of the conventional rigid inflatable boat is that any air injection device is essential to expand the middle tube 15 again.